The NG Project
by Carlydotcom
Summary: We all know the story of the Avengers and X-Men. But what if there is more to them than they even knew? What if they all had children that they never knew about? How would they react? Would they rise to the challenge or turn cowardly and want nothing to do with it? What state will the kids be found in? Welcome to the N.G. PROJECT- Will the odds be ever in your favour?
1. Tony Stark's Prologue

"Don't you walk away from this Tony! Fury was deadly serious on the matter and YOU are causing a lot of commotion at S.H.E.I.L.D. They have done you a big favour, even if it was wasting their time" Pepper lectured me, her hands on her hips and eyes locked rightously on me.

I carefully swirled the red wine in my glass. She waited an answer, one that would put her mind at rest and show her I was a responsible and sensible person. I didn't have an answer. I could give her my opinion. It was an excuse at best. I swallowed noticeably, here goes nothing:

"Well I mean there have been many cases like this! You know that Pep. It'll blow over and we can forget about it. Eh might even be Steve playing a trick! Guy had it in for me the day I joined" I defended myself while palming it off with the shrug of my muscled shoulders. I put out a wry smirk and a casually walked over to her, pulling her close. "so stop worrying and you'll make yourself tense" I whispered closing the space between us.

She flicked her face away stubbornly and I rolled my deep brown eyes.

"Tony...I just don't know. This isn't like the others" she voiced in a deep sigh "and you know yourself that it is very possible..." I felt my stomach sink and settle and there was a apparent deflated sensation to.

Letting out an exhausted sigh I rubbing my petrol scented hands over my stubbled jaw. I guess it was probable. Infact it was VERY probable all those years on the party scene, how much alcohol there was and well...the shameful amount of women.

I glanced up at Pepper. Did she feel betrayed? Hurt?

It was clear to see on her face. Any other woman I couldn't have cared less, I would have laughed it off and went to bed. However with Pepper this might have been my longest and most stable relationship to date! I'd do just about anything for her.

"Alright; I'll listen. What did he say?" I inquired further trying to put out a serious and mature front while suppressing the nervous laughter that threaten to burst out. What that an inkling of doubt? Was it affecting the great Tony Stark? Surely not.

Her red lips pulled into a fine smile. "That the ten rings have gone very quiet an-" interrupting like an impatient child I retorted

"And?! Isn't that good? They're bothering someone else besides me and the rest of America?" I protested and took another sip of my wine. It was smooth and bought especially for date night with Pepper.

Clearly she had other things on her mind apart from what I was thinking. Maybe later... Her voice retrieved me from my own head. She gave the that stern look.

The one with the raised arched eyebrow and tight mouth, yeah that one. I nodded my apologies. "Sorry Pep" I mumbled down the clear wine glass.

Pepper shook her shoulders lightly "As I was saying" she shifted her eyes to my face "Fury said it was clear they were working on something. Something big enough to take time out from terrorising local areas and governments. He mentioned something about new designs, highly advanced, even more so than yours!" she sounded impressed.

Better than mine?! I scoffed loudly in utter disbelief. No one could challenge me, not even geeky midgets like Justine Hammer. He tried, failed and clearly hadn't tested.

"So S.H.E.I.L.D discovered documents in a confiscated database, they weren't from an industry or company or organisation. They contained just one name - Mila. Fury may even be proposing that whoever Mila is, might be related to you or even studied under you! These designs are far too similar to be a coincidence!" she finished as confused as I was.

Like mine? I felt reprimanded as no one had come close to my level of work. I was the best mechanic engineer there was, apart from my father who was limited by his time.

"Might be a secret organisation" I suggested which was abruptly followed by an anxious laugh.

Yeah...that would be the doubt kicking in.

Nno one is related to me and Fury is just paranoid, always needing to fight the next battle before a war has even been declared" I lied my way out of this. The one rare thing I feared was ending up with a child! I didn't know anything about then and my experience of childhood was dorm rooms and overcrowded dinning halls.

I'd make a terrible father with all the crying, and the under developed understanding, and continuous reassuring and encouragement. I began to break into a cold sweat just thinking about it. Pepper sighed and strutted over to the modern couch in the centre of the glass based main living room.

Her slender figure set beautifully against the seating and gentle snow back ground with the dim lights of the Christmas tree. Her smile stood out through everything.

"Just call him Tony, if you don't then I'll have him come down and pay a visit" she warned me resting on her hand that propped up her head. I rolled my eyes and neck in immature reluctance.

Taking the last drops of my drink I said "Fine fine! I'll leave him a voice mail" knowing that wouldn't be enough to appease her I'd have to do as she said, like I often did. Walking over and leaning above her I gave Pepper a confident and carefree smile. She reached up and touched the side of my face.

"Oh you'll call and get though" she ordered more so than suggested. I'd never admit it but Pepper was always really in the driver's seat when it came to matters like this, sometimes ignoring and hoping they went away just wasn't enough. Unfortunately.

**_Later that night:_**

"And who is this again?" the call centre agent's voice asked for what seemed to be the 20th question. I rested my hand behind my head. Why didn't everyone think like me? Well then again, apparently there was. Someone or something called Mila.

"Tony Stark, playboy millionaire etc. Look Fury wanted me and I'm getting very impatient" I said casually, it wasn't my fault it was an assault course just to get to S.H.E.I.L.D "yes sir, what is your I.D number?" she requested as I internally groaned. "1-2-3-Put-me-through-to-Fury-or-I'll-have-you-fired-0-9-0-9" I smirked as there was a momentary silence.

"Putting you through to Director Fury right now Mr Stark!" a flustered voice replied as I was quickly transferred. Working on with my project I had to endure the irritating Christmas tune playing from the phone speaker.

Finally, when he actually decided to acknowledge my rare call, I was met with a very abrupt and demanding tone. Fury was certainly no welcome wagon.

"Hello, director fury, stark? Is that you? What is it?!" he ordered answers with authority. Might as well play him a little... "Just seeing how my favourite Director is, how's it going hold-for-11-minutes-and-48-seconds?" I chirped down the line with a patronising hum. There was a repeated tense moment of silence as I leant back in my chair, crossed my arms and smirked.

"Very funny Stark! But I don't think you'll be so inconsiderate and light hearted when I show you the compelling evidence we have found!" fury rambles with prevalent annoyance and strong authority.

Typical of him, ordering me around.

"Look if it's about this Mila thing, organisation or crime gang stealing my designs then calm down, and pencil me in for, let's say...March or June" I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

It wasn't well received.

"Oh...*laughing*...no no Tony, these designs are superior to yours" he smiled down the phone, I could feel him throwing the gauntlet down on my inventions!

My skills and my industry that was advanced by 10 years upon any other. How dare he!

"well I'll be the judge of that when I see the designs! When can u come over- infact! You know wha-" I was interrupted suddenly.

"9:30 am, tomorrow, sharp!" the phone hung dead, a dull dial time calling out through my garage.

Had I just been told what to do?!

**_Next Morning:_**

"Pepper It's fine! Stop fussing!" I told her as I gently swiped her hands away from my chest "it's been a long time since I was 6 and some one had to do up my tie for me, besides it's not that big of a deal! I don't even dress like this for the office" I whined and complained. Of course Pepper was barely listening.

"Just a few more tou-"

"Can I at least take out the top most button, I mean are you trying to suffocate me?" I asked raising my eyebrow as I stopped her nimble hands by catching her wrists. Horror struck her face, her pink lips hanging a little and her eyes widened. Pepper had always been a stickler for prim and proper, everything neatly in it's rightful place.

"No! It'll look messy" she retorted in disgust.

I shrugged half hearted "So? What if I like it that way?"

"Maybe you should take this more seriously! Because I know you're stalling" Pepper could read me like a book, sometimes it was a useful trait, other times it was surprising to me just how well she knew me. Less to say no one had ever come close before.

Seeing the determination in her face and how deadly stern she was I decided it was best if I got on with things. "Alright, I'll go and see what it's about, but really this is stupid! I mean how advanced could they be?! I scoffed rolling my eyes and childishly clicking my tongue. If anything else it did, it made her smile.

"Maybe it is, we'll see. If nothing comes out of it then we go back to our normal lives, and your tech" she added gloomily.

I knew it was false because I told her every day how much she meant to me. "Pepper you know you are the only thing in the universe I couldn't live without" I reminded her pulling her close again. I was always a little taller.

She wore a smirk that I had rarely seen. "Well then you better get going, Happy is waiting outside" she whispered, turning in my arms and walking off.

I watched her go and realised that there really was no one like her. I had other meetings and other projects that needed my time, I would get this arrangement of Fury's over and done with, then I could leave and forget it even happened. It wouldn't change my life in the least.

_**Car Journey:**_

"Imagine, another month's time and you may be off on an epic adventure, like the time you had in Afganista-" I raised my hand sharply and snapped my head to the side in protest. "Happy! Can we not retell those horrific memories loaded with emotional scarring trauma, yeah can we not do that." I requested sarcastically.

The expensive engine hummed continuously in the background along with the roll and grind of the tires. As we approached the tall and typical office sky scraper of S.H.E.I.L.D Happy's face become stern and solom, like he was trying to imitate one of the agents that roamed about the grounds. Some of them stood awaiting at the door. Usually they gathered in groups of 3-5. Happy smoothly pulled up to the gleaming glass entrance. I was glad to see Coulson's face for once. Wearing his uniform smile he opened the car door. "Hello Mr Stark, good of you to come on such a short notice" he greeted pleasantly with a firm handshake. however I was not so polite, Coulson had already been warmed to my personality and moods.

"Yeah short notice of the director!" I exclaimed shifting and fixing my tightly trimmed suit. Damn it was uncomfortable.

Once through the sliding doors the cooled air hit me. "Well it must be a serious matter Mr Stark" God Coulson had a very upbeat voice. Maybe the whole Mil thing was a scam and it was really a ceremony on how I had been such a vital member of the team. Not some side line 'consultant' which they had me recorded as.

"Hmm... I'm not a serious guy, isn't that why Fury loves me?" I asked rhetoric ally but the truth was I brought a smile to his one eyed face, if he could smile. I waltzed through the conference room doors, they invited me right? Maria Hill jumped in her black leather chair and swivelled around in a wild reaction. Fury however was more controlled, subtly glancing over his shoulder and running his eye up and down my neat person. Approving of what he saw, his posture relaxed and he strode down from his podium.

"Stark, you actually made it, I was expecting to have to send Coulson after you"

I couldn't contain the scoff and low and defiant chuckle that came from my throat. I heard him laughing as well. That made me drop my amusement and a furrow dug into my brow. Reading the air in the room I could feel the delicate balance of power wasn't on my side, It was in fury's hands. I didn't like the look of this one bit.

"always the jokester, well I got something that will wipe the smirk of your face" he said flicking his hand over the blue holographic screens that I installed for him. Mechanical designs for numerous weapons of maybe the wildest of dreams I've had, whoever this was had thought of endless possibilities, resources, every possible flaws and dimension. I was dumbstruck with awe, wouldn't show it though. "All these and they look like they date back to 4 years ago Tony, you better not be double dealing me because I am not a man you want to mess with". Fury warned sternly, arms folded. He was right, I wasn't laughing now.

Walking up to one of the holographic designs I touched it, it flickered just a moment. It was like looking in one of those carnival mirrors, but...almost better."That was Obidiah, not me" I said in a trance.

"Oh...and there is one other thing" Fury added as I turned around, my mouth a little agar and already I could feel my stomach twisting and knotting "We found your DNA on them" Fury narrowed his eyes at me, like I was to blame for all this! Might as well have founded the ten rings from the expression on his bulldog face.

"Well almost" Maria added, hesitant to interrupt the face off between the Director and I.

"What do you mean almost my DNA?! Either it is or it isn't" I snapped defensively at her, my teeth gritting. Now I was maybe more uneasy than I ever remembered before, I needed to locate a bathroom to throw up in if the tension levels were going to rise.

"Its half your DNA, as in an X chromosome..." she explained tapping her touch sensitive screen and swiping it upwards so a blue ghost like image of a coiling strand of DNA appeared before me. A faint light lit my face from the hologram as the room dimmed. "As in one side is maternal DNA...and the others is yours" she said glancing between my draining face and Fury's.

"So either you've got in front of you someone with the impossible minute combination of exactly the same DNA as you, or you better get a window sticker calling yourself daddy...by the way it's a girl, congrates" Fury cut through the silence, only the alternating hum of the holographs were present in those few eternity long moments. Numbness didn't even cover any or all emotions I was feeling, I just stood dumbfounded and probably looking like a blank idiot. It was very probable, but I guess...I just was in denial. It couldn't happen to me.

_**Please comment, follow, vote. This is my first story, going well so far. Thanks again and hope you enjoy and read on ;) More to come...**_


	2. Steve Roger's Prologue (Part 1)

"Captain Rogers! Protocol #01985, your formal request to level te-*Static*-formation access *static, crackle* denied on account of…" I idly leant over and switched off the timely radio receiver. Everything collapsed into silence once more.

In the dimmed room there was only the 'swoosh' of the overhead fan and the distant drone of people outside. The air was as almost as heavy as my mind. Peggy's picture stared back at me, her fascinating brown eyes, playfully curled hair and full red stained lips seemed so familiar and so comforting

The pain swelling up in my chest like acid burn forced my Adam's apple to shift uncomfortably and my blue watering eye to tear away. Why did I keep doing this to myself? I knew what it read and by now it should have sunken in that no matter how many times something was read, typed words remained the same. In black and white, honesty and truth, no room for reading between the nonexistent lines searching for what I desperately wanted.

"Status: deceased….but maybe you're out there….maybe you waited" I murmured miserably on a weak breath. Things were still raw, things still hurt. My short bitten fingernails traced the side of her radiant face.

Still after all this time I felt out of place, like one of those old antique vases in one of those new modern fangled homes. Outside I could hear the distant signs of life in this old motel, laughing, talking….living. I realised that the sounds never changed, just the people and the times. When could I go back to mine?

With a deepening breathy and quickening of my heart I flick to the back of the file pages, the final chapter was only a movement away. Either I was putting this off for so long because I knew what fate it held for her or my hands simple refused to turn the page. I had been through a rebirth project, handled some of the trickiest and most demanding physical training and missions but right now, it felt like I had to lift a 3000kg weights. It was just in my mind though, that's were all the pressure came from.

After a few suspense filled moments with a swift jerk the file pages took flight and scattered. The very last page leered up at me. My eyes locked on.

'Agent carter was then dispatched in 1953 into retirement of her own accord and since updates conclude that she is of little threat to S.H.I.E.L.D and public. At the present time she is in no present danger in which S.H.I.E.L.D must interfere in and is able to carry out the rest of her life as a free American citizen with the aims of leading an ordinary life in care.'

"A life in care…but where!?" I spat frustrated at the little inklings of information that was being spoon fed to me.

Something in the neatly wrapped up ending told me Fury was trying to throw me off a trail. I couldn't mention my doubt to anyone, and then I would be presumed as suspicious myself. No one questioned Fury. The last thing I needed was S.H.I.E.L.D agents hiding around corners of streets watching me in a coffee shop where I took 15 minutes deciding on a coffee. For reference I always settled on the same every morning.

For another 20 minutes my eyes scanned over the page, looking for some other evidence, trying to think like a Director. I even ended up closing one eye to see if that would help, unfortunately nothing came up. Was I deluded? Determined I leant back in my chair and held the paper at arm's length in front of me. I waited anticipatingly for my eyes to focus. The lamp caught the very right hand corner of the page, secrets were revealed.

Almost as though the paper was stained with oil and it was translucent, spelling out words! '_For further information on whereabouts consult level ten files'_

Instantly I sifted through the haphazardly scattered files searching for a time and date, the last time this was updated.

Only two months ago!

A gasp and a grin of relief spread over my face and new found reasons to keep on living emerged. Peggy might still be alive! I'd get to talk to her again! See her yet…but I'd needed something. I'd need help because level ten access only meant it was for Fury's eyes. I knew someone who could maybe take a peak over his shoulder however….

"Natasha!" I called out over the bustling corridor of people "hey have you seen agent Romanoff?" I asked a couple of passing S.H.I.E.L.D agents. They wore stern faces and rushed on ahead, busy I see! The constant sea of people made it difficult to locate the right corridor, it was one tucked away at the back. Let's hope she was here.

I knew it was silly but I felt as though they already knew! I was the least guilty or deceiving of all people you could meet. I was pretty much an open book, was anyone reading the pinching feeling in my stomach or the inflating balloon in my chest or maybe the fact I could feel the sweating of my eyeballs?!

My footsteps echoed on the steal grated floor below, it was possible to see at least another 10 floors beneath. I'd never admit it but heights made my head swoon. Dismissing it I pushed on. Soon her supposed door stood before me, steal bolted with a the red widow symbol emblazoned into the metal.

"Natasha...are...are you in there?" I whispered my eyes jutting left and right, someone might be watching. Had to be careful not to knock down the door, super strength was still a little unpredictable. A long pause played out with only the clanking of metal, the shiver of cold and the soft drone of people for a filler.

The sturdy door eventually clicked. "Natasha are you even in her-" I was cut off as my breath was rapidly stolen as the door jerked and revealed a icy calm black widow. I shook my head and instinctively stumbled back a few feet. As if I wasn't jumpy enough!

"Steve what do you want?" she asked leaning from her doorway, keeping the room hidden. It was nearly as suspicious as my sudden visit.

Settling myself I spoke low and quietly "I need some help with this thing...a kind of thing that needs someone like you, understand?" I attempted to explain and just hoped she had some telepathic abilities, disappointingly she didn't and I received a rather unimpressed and flat look.

Stillness hung in the air.

"Inside" was all Natasha had to say after a examining me up and down. Stepping aside she let me in. I was surprised how poorly lit it was in here, the only light came from the monitor screens.

This was meant to be her quarters and I had presumed that there would be personal items: a bed, maybe a chair and desk, wardrobe or drawers, some pictures or something to make her seem a little more human. It was simply a surveillance room. This got old questions of where did she actually sleep and what did she actually own cropping up in my head. No time for that now.

"So let's talk about this...thing" Natasha folded her arms and rested up against the door, no other exist was available. I had seen how people might have gotten an intimidating air off her. I checked the walls for cameras mics or vents

"Don't worry, fury doesn't have eyes and ears here" she soothed. I decided to test the waters.

"Yeah but he has you" I nodded. Her face remained neutral.

"My eyes and ears are my own. My time is precious Steve "her dark and slightly threatening response told me where her loyalties lay."Alright so spit it out!"

"The files...the ones fury gave me a while after I was defrosted" I started on my account and prayed it didn't sound like I was developing paranoia "they contained information on people from my era-"

"Your friends Steve" Natasha was quick to correct. I felt a pang of guilt, they were great men and should be addressed so.

"Yes, friends. There was one particular file connected to Agent Margaret Carter, sometimes known as Peggy. Anyway it never really gave me a distinctive ending to her biography and maybe Natasha, she might be still alive...out there somewhere! The only 'thing' is that it requires level 10 access" I finished looking up at her cold dry expression.

Another eerie spread of silence rose in the small room. I waited on edge for her opinion, my nails digging into the tips of my finger simply to give me something else to focus on.

"Long shot..." her initial verdict came like a collapsing building of bricks, she was discharging the ludicrous notion and probably going to refer me to help. I didn't want help...I wanted Peggy. I didn't know if it showed on my face and if Natasha took pity (unlikely) but she continued "only Fury has level ten access, yet you come to me?"

I shrugged smirking and even let out a sad little laugh "You're the greatest spy we have and I wouldn't have ask you if I didn't think you had done it before" I made my move knowing she had easily breeched S.H.I.E.L.D in the past. So had tony stark.

Him and I weren't always the best at seeing eye to eye, that and he wasn't picking up any phone calls right now according to Pepper. Something must have hit him hard to retreat back into his shell so suddenly.

"My only and last resort" I secretly pleaded with black widow. It was a huge request to double deal Fury. I realised that I would understand why if Natasha declined. It was possible to see her weighing up odds, possibilities and consequences on her pale face.

"I'll see what I can do, this will be very tactical and if caught the outcome isn't pretty" she begun "meet me later this evening, but before the end of working hours" an ominous hint in her voice.

"W-why not do it when everyone leaves, no witnesses right?" I reminded her of her own policies. A sharp smile broke on her face, as though she had the upper hand.

"Wouldn't it be more suspicious when we're caught sneaking around at night with no one around than with at least some people there that are just too tired to take notice!" she reasoned back.

I still wasn't convinced though, it seemed both options were either side of the same coin. However what did I really know?

I nodded in compliance "alright…I'll meet you at the fron-" her hand rose for silence."I'll find you Steve" she simply replied.

You always knew when all was said and done with Natasha and it was time to leave. This was one of those times. I said my goodbyes and thanks and she barely said anything but we did have an unspoken agreement and trust in one another. No one could ever find black widow…but she could effortlessly find you.

I just hoped I'd find the answers I'm looking for…I just hoped I'd find Peggy, somewhere out there. Was she scared? Or lonely?

**Later that same day:**

Nerves were kicking in by now. Doubt was starting to fester and the urge to reconsider with second thoughts was looking quite attractive.

The ground floor was teeming with agents, coming and going, grouping and chatting, file readers and security watchers, one wrong move and I'd be locked in interrogation with Fury for a month. I shook my head and trailed my hand through my messed hair. Getting a grip I looked around and shifted in my cushioned armchair. No sign of Natasha and already it was 8:47 pm.

She could have gotten held up! No…Natasha never let anything get in her way, when she agreed to a mission she was determined to be on schedule and have it executed perfectly.

Maybe she had gone to Fury! Hmm no…Natasha may have worked for Fury for a long time but there was no hiding her past of rebelliousness. As loyal as she was, at the same time she didn't follow orders mindlessly. Out of all the shady things I could be doing this was the least and most harmlessly personal there was so she would have seen the need to rat me out. Not that I'd ever do anything outside the law, it wasn't in my nature, the guilt would eat me alive.

Or Maybe Loki had miraculously escaped from his Asguardian prison cell and made his way back here to seek all out revenge on Nat….Steve come one pull yourself together.

Possibly a meteor had-

Ok just stop.

A few more heart gripping moments passed and the shake of my right leg was getting worse and no matter how much I rubbed my hands together the clamminess just kept on coming. Was I even getting shortness of breath?

"You know" a voice suddenly came from behind and my neck snapped around to see who had spoken, the red and slightly curled middle length hair was enough of a giveaway "if all criminals acted like you, we'd have no problem identifying them"

Very funny (!)

"Natasha where have you been? I thought something had happened to you and don't mention the word criminal around here! People will get the wrong ideas" I warned her as my blue eyes inspect those in earshot. She gave me a questionable look and her black sleeved arms with various advanced weaponry crossed.

"Steve, really? This is S.H.I.E.L.D and our whole purpose is to deal with criminals, to fight criminals and to say the word criminal in here isn't exactly the biggest of tip offs" she scoffed rolling her green eyes. How could she play this down all so coolly!?

"Whatever…I just hope that you know what you're doing because I definitely don't!" I whispered harshly as gestured with her hand to walk. Our pace was slow and subtle.

When we spoke we didn't look at each other and tried to disguise our mouth movements.

"Clearly, now if anyone approaches us please don't freak out and blow everything, because I am not afraid to knock you out and stuff you in cupboard until this is finished" she threatened.

It was only then the realisation of what a risky task this was finally hit home. I had been too blinded by the prospect of meeting Peggy again.

"Yeah because that won't look suspicious at all, Captain America in the closet!" I snapped back in defence and received a stern and wary expression. I mumbled my apologies; it was just getting to me. Then I heard an arrogant chuckle from Black Widow, I glanced at her and realised it must have been a modern euphemism about a closet. Another part of this time I just didn't understand.

Ascending the floors the security got stricter. It was taking longer and longer for Natasha to override the system long enough for the impenetrable glass barriers to slide back, even then I got trapped in a few.

"Will you hurry up! The Intelligence and Information department is this w-" Natasha's voice dropped off and her sharpened nails dug into my arm, pulling me sideways to take cover in a darkened corridor wall.

Two sets of faint footsteps could be heard, one heavier than the other. Long shadows of unrecognisable distinction loomed on the polished tiles. There were two of them, one shorter than the other.

"Agent Hill if this continues then I'll be sending our men out to his house to drag him back here, Stark needs to understand this is huge and can't be paid off or hid from! Deal with it like an adult!" it was Fury's voice, I was able to tell because of the African American accent and also how deep and agitated it sounded.

"I understand sure but again Sir it is a very personal matter, from reading stark's personality profile put together by Agent Romanoff he'd be, less to say, in complete melt down over the possibility of a child on hands" Maria' voice echoed off the walls.

Natasha and I pressed firmly up against our cover as they strode past in conversation, they locked the top floor security when they left.

"A child? When did you do a completely analysis of Stark? " I let out the aching breath I was holding.

"When I was his uncover assistant, also was ordered to complete one for you when we first met" she whispered as she peaked from the corner, when finally satisfied it was safe we fled on.

The patrolling security was swiftly subdued…

"How much time do we have?" the uneasiness was mounting in my voice and the clock on the wall was getting louder. Natasha's tapping was quickening however it didn't seem to be getting her past the toughest of security, the system was to adaptable to black widow's advances. Tensions were running high. The frustration was apparent on her face as her brow furrowed deep and white teeth crunched. "Enough so stop asking, Fury has programmed this well! He had planned for any interference from anything...or anyone" she informed discreetly slipping a pen drive from her pocket. "Which is why it's time to use dirty tactics" Natasha's face grew in an unfamiliar smirk. Whatever that pen drive was, wasn't of S.H.I.E.L.D origin. Once inside the computer screen gave out an electronic screech and then cut to a blank screen.

"Do I even want to ask what that really is?" I remarked as I slowly came to stand beside her in awe. The system rebooted, with a light flicker or two, and we were inside Fury's level ten access files. We could have spent hours answering the piles of questions that we had... We had to focus

Skimming and scanning over the pages I saw the life of Agent Peggy Carter unfold in words before my eyes. "There! 28 Trinkgate Avenue, Rouwest Care centre for the elder...elderly?" I trailed off and realised that after 70 years she would have aged. I was still imaging the same strong willed and straight laced female I had proudly worked alongside before.

"And would you look at that, seemed she immigrated to Alaska as well" Natasha pointed out as she unplugged the pen drive, another momentary power surge, security and S.H.I.E.L.D systems were restored. "Come on let's go, we about a couple of days until Fury starts to wonder where we are. Let's use this time wisely"

I swallowed nervously and second reasoning swarmed in my mind. "Maybe it's not such a good idea, we've come this far and it's all we need to go right?" maybe she didn't want to see me, I even felt guilty for taking her heart and then having to disappear. Would Peggy be anger? Disappointed? She might even refuse to see me. There were so many possibilities.

"You can't back out now! Look how far we have come and risked so much. Not to mention how much you deserve this" Natasha argued with me, she seemed to enjoy doing that. However it seemed like a hidden encouragement.

"I guess you're right, I can't go on not knowing. I can't get over this wall without knowing what had happened to her" I confessed with a few signs of raw nerves. "I hope you don't plan on sleeping then...a flight will leave tonight, we should arrive by 6 in the morning and from there take a car" Natasha typed on her phone, already making the arrangements. Did she know what it was like to be at a point where you can't help looking back?

"Thanks Tasha...for everything so far"

Her eyes didn't give off any kind of welcome or emotion. "it takes off in 48 minutes, you don't need to bring things" turning on her heels and with a flick of her hair she headed towards the exist. I glanced back at the computer screen with the gleaming S.H.I.E.L.D screen saver on it. "I knew you were still there Peggy..." I smiled.

I also left. The room dropped into silence awaiting the director to return tomorrow morning.

_**Please comment, follow, vote. This is my first story, going well so far. Thanks again and hope you enjoy and read on ;) More to come...**_


	3. Steve Roger's Prologue (Part 2)

'TRUMP, THUMP'

I was shook and jolted awake as the car rolled over another pot hole. Who ever knew Alaska had such roads in terrible condition. Forcing my eyes open i could see the blurry and discoloured dashboard and once amusing dice dangling freely from the mirror. How did i get here?

"Might as well stay awake, we're almost there" I heard Natasha's voice as my head rolled over to see her. Even now I was nervous about her taking the wheel of a car. My previous experiences hadn't been pleasant...

"Where are we? And how long has it been? I don't even remember the plane ride" I groaned shifting my stiffened muscles in the uncomfortably small car seats. You think for a pickup truck I'd be the right size for larger guys.

Outside the grip of snow had drained the colour from the Alaskan landscape, making it look barren and uninhabitable. Lakes of clear blue, green trees weighted down with the frost and a knee high spreading across the ground didn't seem like the place to come for an easy retirement. I could still feel the cold leaking into the car, not even this coat, two shirts and muscle could keep my bones from shaking. I thought how Peggy might have felt. After the Rebirth procedure she always seemed so small and fragile to me, dispute her very well adapted combat skills.

"Well would you believe me if I said 70 years?" Natasha joked in a dry sense of humour, maybe even a little cruel. I glanced over at her face. She was a master assassin and woman so could you really argue?

"Hm feels like it the way my neck is, don't think i'll ever get that same creak in my joints as I did then" I confessed rolling my neck around to loosen things up.

There was a dart of black across the wing mirrors. If you had blinked you might have missed it.

"What the hell-"I muttered under my breathing. Twisting the mirror to the right angle, the image of a black Audi car cruised just 3 yards behind us. Surely no one would have found us this fast, plus it didn't have any indication it was of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The driver was trying hard to seem disassociated with us. They kept their distance well, as though highly trained in the tailing of targets and their constant speed and unwavering sense of direction at Natasha's turn of the wheel was too much of a coincidence to be a family road trip.

I turned back to Black Widow. "Is it just me or is a car fol-"

"I'm well aware of them Steve... they've been on our tail for the last 3 hours." Natasha informed keeping her cool and collected demeanour "Don't worry, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D. They wouldn't be smart enough to trace our presence in the Level Ten access. Fury is so paranoid that he'd never let some I.T assistant check the records" she put my mind at somewhat ease. Every few moments she would quickly check the mirrors.

"Now as I keep warning you, have a level head and keep your movements to a minimum. There is no way of telling who they are and if they are truly following us" Natasha was right, maybe it was nothing

The tinted windows didn't exactly help, for the remainder of the journey my mind started to come up with various theories and wild stories to the vehicles occupants.

A billboard advertising a dinner about 6 miles ahead caught my eye.

**_Mid Morning:_**

Natasha's hand shot across the table and clenched around my board fore arm. "Stop...shaking your leg...please" her stern and controlled voice told me that it was grinding at her like a pestle against a mortar. "Are you nervous or something!?"

The apple pie hovered in limbo between the plate and my stomach. "Nervous? no I'm terrified! i haven't seen this woman i-in 70 years, she might have moved on or blame me for leaving. I just don't want to cause her stress and pain after all this time, kicking up old dirt" the thought of rejection and deepest fears realize just made the hunger and leg shaking worse.

Natasha's hardened face finally broke and she flopped back against the booth seat. Having worked with Natasha for some time now i still hadn't seen any or much emotion. Casting her gaze towards the thick glass window, she found something else to occupy her. Rain pummelled the surface, exploding and then slipped in a droplet formation.

She didn't say anything, was it wishful thinking to believe that Natasha might have offered a relatable story? Friendly encouragement or some quick words to put my mind to rest? Was that asking to much...

Time passed with another three cups of black coffee and just a hint of cream when it was unpleasantly disrupted. The bell situated above the entrance door alarmed in the form of a jangle.

Shifting my eyes slowly up to see the party of three men, the kind of men that owned a black Audi. Water saturated their well pressed suits and shined in their neatly trimmed hair. The uneasy sensation of paranoia returned to the pit of my stomach and stripped my throat dry.

Behind their darkened glasses they scanned the cafeteria. When failing to find their objective they retreated to the serving counter to inquire with the waitresses. This was our chance.

"Ok, you were right, they're not from S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll leave the tip here" I whispered frantically across the table, my Brooklyn accent still strong, while fumbling with my wallet.

Natasha's face seemed sleepy, drowsy half eyes with a paler face, it was as though she was pulled from a deep thought.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped impatiently. It was unusual as it wasn't like Natasha not to notice the simplest of details, like who had just entered.

"Three men, black Audi outside. We have to leave now" I instructed until she wakened to her senses. Giving a half hearted check over to the counter she quickly grasped the desperate situation. It was even possible to see the cogs turning in her head, mapping out the area.

"Stand up slowly and walk to the door, no eye contact or sudden movements" Natasha took the reigns and rose from the table, I followed her ever flawlessly conducted lead.

My hand had just curled around the brass door handle when we were caught out, a ruff and deep voice spoke.

"Er excuse me sir, ma'am, we just have some questions for you" he spoke with an odd accent, it wasn't fully American. Peering over my shoulder I seen one of the black suits standing out from the other two well dressed clones. Nervous staff and watchful diners had all moved aside towards the walls. It left Natasha and I in a very distinct clearing.

Not a single movement was made.

"Ladies first" he insisted with an unnervingly unwavering smile while reaching out for Black Widow's wrist. That was his first faltering mistake.

Even before his skin made contact with hers, Natasha's hand was already raised. With one quick blur she grasped his windpipe.

Instantly the two comrades reacted and the click of a bullet sliding into it's barrel and 'shink' of metal from their hidden holsters told me that they had retrieved their guns.

Natural instinct requested me to rip a nearby table from it's fixture to the generic black and white tiles.

Plates, full drink glasses and cutlery was thrown from the table and scattered on the floor. My veins were beginning to pulse and right now their content was more so composed of adrenalin than blood. A quiet etched over the small road side establishment, the calm before the storm as they say...

Ten minutes later...

The large table held up well acting as a make shift shield, shards and splinters of wood along with a ricocheting of bullets filled the cross fire. The noise of screaming and bullets deafened my hearing.

Once we had managed to stumble outside we sprinted for the pickup truck. The ringing had started. I knew it from somewhere, it seemed so familiar.

World War 2. The lock and load of enemy guns, that feeling in your very core when a bomb was dropped and chillingly choking aftermath it left you with. It was all flooding back

Thankfully we made it to the car.

"I hope we don't have to pay for any damages...Steve? Are you here with me Steve?!" Natasha's husky voice was calling, however it was like underwater and was fading as I was dragged deeper and deeper into my murky mind.

My present and past experiences of the war zones flickered between each other like a candle flame right before my eyes, sometimes they merged and the separated in some confusing dance.

The last thing I remember was a female voice slicing through all the commotion, it wasn't Natasha's, it was English and smooth.

'Steve...*sob* are you there, St-Steve?'

Some time later...

Click, Thump...THUD!

I felt an impact to the right side of my body which brought me from my spinning head.

My eyes popped open like a cap from a carbonated bottle neck.

Eventually they focused, telling me that I was staring down at a faded grey tarmac drive way, my face pressed into the rough surface. My body hung half way in the car and the other half laying on the ground.

In my peripheral vision I seen Natasha's black shinny boots. They provided a reflection where I could watch her glaring down at my helpless self and her arm holding the car door which I had fallen from.

"Get up, we're here" she blunted turning away sharply and walking off. With a drawn out groan to help me fight my way to my feet, I began to wonder about where I actually was.

The white was building in front of me threw the sun's glaring light back into my eyes, stinging them from sight more than maybe 3 meters ahead.

"wh...where are w-" I started my many questions of the last few hours

"JUST LOOK UP!" Natasha's voice called from somewhere further away.

I craned my neck back while taking a few unsure gulps of whatever moisture I still had in my dried mouth. A rusted sign loomed overhead.

"Rou...Rouwest Care Home for the Elderly?"

My missing sense came back and I recalled why I must be here. Peggy, she should be inside.

I managed to stumble through the automatic doors to the lobby where I discovered Natasha at a desk. Once I settled beside her, the dark skinned woman behind the desk checked me over with her eyes, perhaps I looked a little worse for ware.

"Peggy Carter, the complainer?...hm hm hm...yeah her daughter in law checked her in about a year ago when the dementia kicked in, you don't happen to be related to her do you?" the receptionist clicked her tongue.

I knew Natasha was better at lying her way into places than me so I simply didn't bother.

"We're her son's cousins! her daughter in law sent us on the family's behalf" Natasha was able to read into the facts and come up with a convincing answer. However the expression on the receptionist's face told another story.

"That daughter in law hadn't visit her since the day she dumped her in here, that's over a year ago. Why the hell the old girl getting visitors suddenly?!" she snapped shuffling some papers

How dare she speak so disrespectfully of Peggy?! Old girl, a little respect for a very vital war heroine.

Natasha kept her cool, unlike me.

"We just want to see in person how bad the dementia has got" was a very believable answer to return. The uninterested receptionist scoffed.

"you can go through" she barked back "I also have to inform you that since that daughter in law gave us complete custody of the old girl, we put her through some sponsored medication trials regarding her illness so don't alarm at any changes or side effects she has, she can't refuse the medicine until the trial is over when we say it is"

I looked back at the receptionist, already I had a bad impression of this care home and it wasn't going to improve any time soon.

"Here, room 034" Natasha whispered barely more than a breath, the halls here were quiet, no television entertainment or chatter. The walls displayed paper that I would have even considered old and outdated. The sickening stench of bleach filled my nose and screwed it up in disgust. What was this place?

A cart overcrowded with a verity of boxed medication and emergency equipment sat just outside the heavy door. In curiosity I picked up one.

A flashy brand embellished the top with an accompanying slogan.

"A.I.M, let us make your health, our goal"

I grew suspicious of this 'Demoxyriboc' named drug and decided to read the ingredients. A lot of them just looked like a sequence of random letters, however once caught my eye:

Engineered Biological Restoration Cellulous (E.B.R.C)

If biological meant living, then were there creatures in this? Surely we hadn't advanced that much and even so, it wouldn't be tested on humans...right?

I was about to politely knock on the slightly open door when Natasha stopped me, raising her hand to my chest .What now?!

"There is someone inside, listen" she instructed as we huddled in close to hear, I was even able to see a bed and three people. Two wore white uniforms, one was in bed. Could that be Peggy Carter?

Provided, it was difficult to see anything through the slight gap but I could make out her once white hair still perfectly curled, her skin was still pale and she wore a modest white night dress.

The middle aged attendant abruptly shoved a paper cup of pills towards her.

"Come on, this is your breakfast missy" she coaxed in an overly cheerful tone, all her attention pressing on Peggy.

Peggy didn't react, only lifting her head to gave a pleading look to the attendants. That confident sparkle for life and adventure was gone from her eyes, now leaving behind dark wells of fear and longing.

"No, I still don't know what's in them or who prescribed them. I want to see my own doctor" Peggy's voice hadn't changed, maybe matured like aging wine. My anxiety drained away at the sound of her voice, the same effect it still had from 70 years ago.

The focused attendant chuckled; the other was a young scrawny man leaning up against her bedroom wall, browsing some of her personal photos.

"I'm not going to waste time and money calling a doctor Peggy, no one has the time for old dolls like you" the male attendant muttered with spite. My fists instantly clenched.

"That's Mrs Carter to you" Peggy replied, it sounded odd with such a soft spoken and timid tone. Where was the abrupt and correcting army officer I had grown close to?

"Oh Peggy is that dementia giving you bother again? You never married anyone" the middle aged woman cooed and roughly fixed and tugged at the cheap sheets, which Peggy tried to fight off defiantly.

"More like 'Captain America's old flame'" the young man chimed in with a mocking insult.

Peggy closed up and shied away, frowning, but I knew it hurt her.

"Here take them, we have others to move onto granny" the pills were rattled in the cup invitingly

"N-no...I want my doctor!" Peggy remained strong headed and firm in her request, and so she should.

The older female attendant scoffed and rolled her eyes. "eat up or do you want me to get Jeff to help me?" the younger attendant stood up from his casual position and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Peggy snatched the pills and miserably swallowed them one by one, her expression telling me it tasted like poison.

"There that wasn't so difficult right? You're doing great!" the cheery and light hearted element in the female's voice returned and patronising smirk as she walked off to another victim's bedside. Peggy was left feeling cold and frightened.

"I've seen enough," I sighed pushing open the heavy door, much too heavy for anyone frail to escape through. It swung open before me and I strode through, my anger clouded my usual mannerly knock. Peggy had her head facing off in the direction of the attendants, maybe wondering if they'd come back, or what medication she was on.

I hauled only a meter and a half away from the bed. Fear had seized my every nerve and my feet went no further. The endless possibility game started in my head planning out scenarios, possibilities and her reactions. What if? Was the question buzzing around my mind. Doubt clashed with hope and trepidation became tangled with excitement. Maybe it wasn't a good time...

Before my feet were about to flee I spoke without my conscious decision to. "Hello Peggy" I stumbled over each letter in a jittering rush. Peggy's body locked up tight. I sucked in a fearful gasp through my white teeth

Sluggishly shifting around to face this part of the dismal room, her eyes widened and I got a proper observation of how she had aged.

Peggy's skin was the same colour, even if she seemed a little sickly pale. Wrinkles lined her face and neck where the face had lost it's vitality but her striking features stood out. I'm sure if I had grown old with her I would ware no better. I wondered what age she would be now?

Her hair was the same, just an elegant white to match her cotton nightdress. As it was seventy years ago, her eyes always drew me in. Still as brown and glistening as I remembered, her worried expression hid their full potential.

From what the respectful nightdress showed of her neckline I could see just how frail and underweight Peggy had become, her collar bone and ribs were prominent and moved similar to rusted machinery. It was a blow to my stomach every time I seen the level of mistreatment she had been dealt.

"Julian? Oh is that y-you?" Peggy gasped her hands shaking with emotion as they were raised to her quivering mouth. I frowned deeply, Julian? Who was that, my replacement?

"Remember the dementia, Agent Carter will be forgetful and what she says might not make sense" Natasha explained in a 'matter of fact' way while keeping guard of the door.

With the saddening information in mind, I sat down in the standard bed side chair provided. Peggy's gaze followed my actions.

"No Peggy, it's me, Steve Rogers, Captain America" I coaxed her memory, out of all the possibilities I had thought of I never found myself contemplating that she might have forgotten me. I was always under the believe that we shared something special, memories, difficult times and mutual interests in each other. The nights we shared were sometimes the only aspect of living that kept me from giving it all up. I fought for her.

Her eyes flickered in their hollow sockets as she examined my person, I gouged my nail into my hand so my brain wouldn't rupture with stress. My breath snagged in my desert like throat.

"Steve? No! Impossible, y-you plunged into the ice and lost contact, I tried t-to get them to search but th-" she fussed and flustered with the nearly improbable revelation. Automatically I reached out and delicately grasped her hand, stroking my thumb along the back of her noticeable knuckles.

"No, Peggy I'm here with you, I got out so stop worrying...It's just been so long." I lulled with a softer, soothing tone. She sunk back into the bedding but kept her sight locked on me.

"Steve it's been so long since I last saw you, they didn't believe me here -when I told them! Said that you'd find me when I heard about you at the battle of Newyork...they've taken so much from me, she has!" Peggy discussed on the cusp of tears. Glancing back at Natasha she shared my surprise at how unexpectedly alert she was. I edged closer.

"Who's her? That attendant? What has she taken?" I inquired in a deeper and more serious voice. Our faces were hardly half a meter away. This close I found new a new insight to her life.

A faded bruise encircled her left eye, it was in the penultimate stages of healing. It would have been painful at the time of impact, I knew fairly well what they felt like. I never would have wanted Peggy to experience it though.

"No...my daughter in law Mary, she put me in here, lied about how bad my condition really was. Oh Steve I don't belong here!" she pleaded "I don't know what they're giving me, some business man in a suit came in here a few months ago, looking for new trial patients for his pharmaceutical testing. They don't know what they are giving me, they just want to see what will ha-*cough*-happe-*strangulated coughing*" Peggy was cut off as a bout of breath snatching coughing took place.

Swiftly lifting the half empty glass of water, I sat beside her, assisting her in sitting up and helping her take a few tentative sips. I signalled for Natasha to fetch more, turning on her heels and existing we were left alone.

"There, all over is it?" I asked smiling down at her while rubbing her shoulder, Peggy leant back to rest against the crook of my chest and shoulder. She settled in comfortably.

"Yes, for now. I never used to have this problem, that woman attendant insists on leaving the window open every night, no matter the weather" she confessed all their wrong doings, I was sure there were many more.

"Well...I'm here so we'll see about getting your conditions improved" I suggested but truthfully I wanted to take her away from this place, there was clear exploitation.

After some time she began to warm up, talking like we used to and the Peggy Carter that I thought was lost soon surfaced. We talked and reminisced about the old days, Peggy could recall it all. I noticed a white pill bottle laying on the night stand, it was the exact same as the one I had found on the cart. Demoxyriboc.

"So then who is...Julian?" I asked her as we caught up to the present day, she had explained modern concepts and changes like no one else. I was glad to see her smiling and laughing in a contagious manner. I didn't wish to come off jealous or intruding. I was curious however, did he have the same resemblance.

Peggy looked up at me as she was considerably shorter, tears glistening in her eyes. Had i struck a raw nerve?

"I...I have something to talk to you, Steve" she replied with an ominous tone. My curiosity and fear peaked at her words; I could do nothing but imagine the nature of the conversation to come. Some of them ended in heartbreak.

"I...guess I never said it enough when we were together all those years ago and I was young, but...I did love you Steve, more than I had cared to admit. Which-" she took a deep sigh, it rattled in her chest, as thought it where a painful topic "t-that's why I never went through with the abortion" her English accented voice barely more than a quiet gasp "I kept Julian because he was half yours, ours. I could never get rid of him, even in the earliest stages the judging glares didn't once weaken my choice" she confessed finally, however little or no eye contact was made as she seemed ashamed "I'd understand if you feel differently on the matter, I just want you to know I never regretted my decision of bringing him into this world"

It took a minute for my mind to process what she was telling me. Julian. Our son. Peggy's and MY son! WE had a child together and I MISSED it!

"Oh Peggy, no I am happy you didn't! I only regret not being there to help you raise him..." I told her hugging her gently; guilt ran through my system once more. "What was he like?" I asked her "Would I be able to meet him now?" I asked her with ripening anticipation.

Peggy's shoulders sagged and the mood instantly dropped. "No...due to very unfortunate events we can't Steve. An usual accident at his work claimed his life at age 38...mothers aren't meant to outlive their children" she shared, her voice choking up and caught up with grief. "He was every inch of you, all the years I watched him grow reminded me every day of you"

Numbness spread over my entire body.

"Peggy I am so so sorry! I should have been there for you! " I said my own voice choking with emotions, I couldn't believe it! I felt tears bubble up in my eyes. I would have been a disgraceful father! I hugged her closer to me, not wanting to let her go ever again.

She wiped at her eyes slowly, catching all tears. "I don't blame you at all, you gave me the best gift you could have given me until he ripped away from us before his time" she reminisced while I felt it no place to comfort her on the matter as most of her devastation was my fault. I swallowed painfully. "Would you like to see him?" she offered glancing up at my confused mask, she smiled sympathetically. "I have photographs that I've been allowed to keep"

Leaning over the left side of her bed she attempted to riffle around under the frame for the precious photographs. By now it was difficult to hold the tears of clenching sorrow and overwhelming self blame.

Obviously I courteously supported her by wrapping my forearm around her shoulder; I could feel her shy smile. As her hair fell forwards to sway playfully around her face, the nape of her neck and upper back was exposed.

Her fair skin displayed red scratches, as though a wire scrubbing brush had been used to scour her whole back and neck. Too hot of water must have been used as well, as a first degree burn covered anywhere it had splashed upon. No doubt was residing in my mind to who had done this. A sickening churning feeling stirred in my stomach.

"There! Got it" Peggy announced triumphantly as she craned herself back up beside me, clutching a decorated shoe box. It adorned felt tip pen sketches of flowers and various swirls, along with a surplus of stick on gems and dashing of glitter which occasionally flaked off. "Forgive Elsa, she took it upon herself to cheer me up with some creative decoration"

I dismissed the anecdote of whoever Elsa was, better not to pry too deep too quickly.

Lifting the cardboard lid unveiled a stack of various keep sakes, for instance: an old baby rattle with dancing teddy bear paintings, a neatly folded baby grow and a lock of hair exactly the same colour as mine. Between the items happy faces stared up from the pictures.

With nimble fingers she fished a worn black and white depiction of a young boy with neatly combed hair, parted in the middle wear a checked shirt under shorts with crisscrossed braces extending to his shoulder. in his hands he clutched a fishing rod. His face was content and vivid eyes squinting from the harsh sunlight's glare. It was like examining a photograph of myself as only a small 7 year old.

Beside him on the boat sat Howard Stark. Sitting on a considerably low chair ,he had his intertwined and wore his signature brilliantly confident grin.

Jealously sprouted. He had his own son to look after. Then again, I should be grateful and civil for his generous and probably more experienced stand in. I hope it eased any pain or well deserved resentment Julian might have held towards me. Just by browsing over his childhood memories with Peggy guiding me through the life I should have lived evoked protective parental sentiment

I carefully slipped another, this was one was in colour but the facts were all wrong. If Julian was a teenager when this was taken it was unlikely that colourised cameras were common. Although strikingly similar, there was a few minuet change in his features. The same dirty blonde hair windswept with vivid blue eyes and pale skin. It must have been chilly that day which caused the slight red blush crossed his cheekbones and nose. He certainly had a good practical sense of style, pairing a white t-shirt with a mustard yellow over coat.

He also had a kind face, one that would often showed compassion and sympathy for others.

"Oh, no that's Julian's son! Him and his sister, Elsa, are the children of Julian and his wife, Mary" Peggy explained fondly.

Wait, did that mean i had grandchildren?!

Astonishment broke over my face as there was so much I hadn't been there for, instantly I wondered if Julian was any better of a father than I, how he felt about having children and what

hope he had for them.

"I haven't had any contact since Mary admitted me to here, the phone calls stopped and I'm sure it broke their hearts as much as it did mine" Peggy continued. I seen how even through all the heart wrenching life stories she divulged to me, this one hurt her most of all.

After a moment I squeezed her shoulder gently and her head swivelled up. "Don't worry Peggy, I'll find them...for us" I promised her and she knew she could find sincerity in my agreements. Which reminded me, we needed to go dancing if she ever felt up to it.

Natasha finally returned. So much for that glass of water. She appeared a little dishevelled. Flicking her curled red hair back and handed me the clear glass of water, some of it seemed to have spilt.

"What it is to get a glass if water around here" her nervous laugh broke through. Peggy and I glanced simultaneously at one another in shadowed doubt.

"What?! I just...ha,eh" Black Widow faltered breathless.

Seems like we weren't the only ones on an adventure...

**_A little while later..._**

"I need to get her out Tasha, it's just not suited to someone like Peggy, any of them! I'll be returning here whether Fury likes it or not!" I cheered bravely with a revived spring in my step, a rediscovered goal and point to my life and an awakened hope of a happy future.

Natasha swivelled her eyes sarcastically

"Steve you can't just STEAL an elderly lady, even if she wants you to"

We broke from the rather dingy Rouwest Care Home into the cold Alaskan light. The cold nipped at your skin, forcing the reaction of goose bumps. Nothing could trifle my mood now.

A succession of clicking guns and a few thuds of a car doors were swift to disagree.

Black Audi cars car locked the short steps of the car home in which we stood. Multiples of the smartly dressed doubles of the stalkers we encounter at the diner each held their sleek guns at arm's length, maybe thirty agents or so.

"DROP ANY ARMS *'ska', crackling, static* AND RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEADS!*crackling, static" a demanding male voice ordered over an old mega phone.

We were surrounded, nowhere to escape, no chance of evading capture and unfortunately... No dining tables nearby.


	4. Victor Creed's Prologue

The wind, the rain and the wood.

The incessant creaking along with the slight lurching of the old log cabin was starting to rasp at my last nerve. With every touch of wind the whole house heaved and belched in complaint of the elements. They were relentless, just like I was.

Not even out here, miles from the nearest road light, could I find the peace I needed to let my grudge fester, my anger boil and my plans mature. But it'd have to do...

Each rain dropped thumped against the windows and staked logs creating the hollow pattering. Inside the sound was slightly muted, an eerie silence draped the cabin. Maybe you don't know that kind of quiet...but I knew it well.

The one that fell after death.

"You shouldn't have walked away like that Jimmy, breaking promises...then again what's new there?" I cut the atmosphere suddenly with my worn voice. Shifting my muddied feet from the table I crudely threw the blood splattered napkin onto the woven rug. Jumping from the wooden chair I sharpened my eyes keenly.

My half brother's photo stared back. His face tense and serious, in his hazel eyes I seen fear and weakness. Apparently it was taken moments before his Adamantium bonding process, the same one I was promised. This was how I knew I could use the devastating information I had found this morning against him. I had hurt him in the past in many ways, through woman, fighting, bettering him and reappearing in his life like an ominous shadow. Now was a new branch of pain to inflict. With such uncharted territory I couldn't predict his reaction, how deeply this would gouge into his heart.

Sauntering over I yanked the red speckled dagger from the centre of his forehead. Moisture had seeped through the stacked logs of the cabin wall, dripping down and darkening patches in the pine floor.

Each room had the stubborn scent of elderly and musky moth balls.

"Things might have been different..." I shrugged rapping my nails on the wood. I extended my nails, curving and sharpening. With just one swift twitch and James' neck was sliced from his head. All that was missing was blood. It was good practice for the real thing.

Suddenly a dark shift darted against the window, a solid shadow flinched in the midnight snow. I froze and surveyed the situation for a potential threat. If there was something out there then either it'd freeze to death slowly in a numb daze or come in here and I'll finish it in one swing. I know which one I'd choose...

Nothing came of it and I dismissed the event.

After another while of pacing and looking over personal family photos and other pathetically sentimental items worth little value if keeping, the anticipated knock on the weather beaten door came. It had chosen it's fate.

Walking over and trying to avoid the blood that pooled and cascaded down the stairs from the master bedroom, I yanked open the door. Already I had my weapons extended and ready to slice, shred and stab, stab, stab!

But disappointingly, nothing stood in front of me, only the snow and waves of silhouetted evergreen trees. As my eyes dropped a saturated grey hood came into view, the individual's face was hidden.

Taking a step back I kept my defences up and curbed the urge to lash out prematurely. From under the hood, revealed by the faltering light of the cabin, was a pale slender lower jaw with blue tinted lips and straggly entrails of ash blonde hair. female. Well wasn't she brave!

She remained motionless while I grew impatient. The constant dripping of the elderly hunter's blood told me too much time had been wasted.

"I'm guessing that the old man doesn't get mail out here...what do you want?" I asked with a low gritty growl. It was perfected to make the heels spin and run the other direction. To my intrigue it wasn't the same satisfactory reaction I wanted. Most would crumble in the face of me, however this one was still standing, with both knee caps intact.

Her pale hands twitched and the (presumably stolen) hood fell away. Washed out pale eyes grimaced back. They were irritated and water dribbled from them as the cold burrowed away at the protective moisture. Behind them I seen a sea of turmoil and bitterness. There were aspects of her face that were familiar. My curiosity kept her alive.

Above the common smell of human and coursing blood there were to be undertones of something I couldn't quite pin point...

my head slowly tilted to the left in puzzlement.

"For you to train me..." she croaked over the surroundings. A similar noise of cracking and creaking of branches groaned. A glance to the girl's hands told me that it was emitting from her nails, they were growing longer and sharper. An evil smirk flourished on her thin lips.

Realisation surfaced.

...

...

...

..

.

Tangled with the rain and rustle of trees, a sense searing scream wailed through the empty space. It was primal and chillingly raw. It was the clearest of warnings.

It wouldn't have been heard, lost in the midst of the night.

It wouldn't have been heard at all, not if it wasn't for an adolescent girl living 3.8 miles from it's source it.

No, it wouldn't have been heard.

Maybe...

it shouldn't have been heard at all.


	5. Logan Howlett's Prologue

Logan Howlett's Prologue - When is a bear, not a bear?

A crunching permeated the undisturbed silence of the forest, cracking as the undergrowth broke and a soft shift of uncovered soil. Carefully I made my way through the desolated camp site. It seemed to have only a day old in age. Maybe only last night the humid air was filled with the smell of alcohol and cheerful grins? However it had fallen far from that idealistic mental image in a brief few hours.

In the centre lay the reminisce of a scattered camp fire, a shabby ring of stones encircled the trampled charred fragments of logs and twigs. It all seemed to be trampled out in a hurry. In a tight crescent formation were the tattered shreds of waterproof fabric and snapped plastic poles jutting from the earth.

Tents.

Apparently because of the liquid resistant nature nothing could stain it; however blood seemed to be doing a pretty good job.

Perhaps it was a cheap brand.

Other elements of human activity were prominent as well. Inexpensive American beer cans were strewed along the ground behind the campfire, they were in such a condition that they were likely crushed against a forehead and then chucked aside.

With my feet treading cautiously closer to the more so intact of the four tents, the smell of biological matter rose to greet my nose. And it was already decaying.

Shrouded in the marine blue casing the first body lay. The tent fabric acted like a covering from what might be the gruesome horror inside the fallen structure. I was well used to the abnormal experience of dead bodies, reflecting now it might be even a little grim how familiar it had become over the centuries. People died, and the left corpses behind. That was how I always viewed it.

Applying pressure near the face, the material became more form fitting and gave me added details as to the victim. He was around the ages of late twenties and mid thirties. His face was fixed at the moment of death, his mouth open allowing the tent textile to droop in…was he screaming to his final moments? Or could he even scream by this stage?

I was reluctant to lift the veil as my nose scrunched up in warning of the decomposition at work. Sometimes there was a drawback with super human smell.

Two more victims followed, one faced pressed into the ground and another was hung over a branch of a tree with a nasty gash to his bald head. You can image the concoction of forest, beer and whatever they smoked and death scents amplified by ten times.

Strong linking evidence showed there was a struggle, an element that was out of the ordinary.

Skidding foot prints,

Slash marks across the makeshift log benches,

Where were the savage wild animal tracks?

Personal possessions were dotted about the vicinity, again also in a damaged condition.

I spent a while investigating out of my own curiosity.

A faint mechanical whizzing and rewinding of a small device to my right caught my attention. A cracked camera recorder was tucked away underneath one of the man's greyish hands. Slipping it out with ease, it had sustained a blown out lens and some brutal bashing against a tree…or over someone's head.

Faint footage fluctuated on the tiny screen. Where was the damned volume on these things?!

Eventually the film settled in a playback that made some respective sense. From the time display it could tell it was close to midnight. The quality appeared as a grey scaled granulated setting with moments of hazy blur and then focus. I wouldn't have commended the camera guy on his efforts.

In the 4x2 inch screen the documented night events shed light on the wreck of a camp left behind. The short horizon was sketched with the tops of evergreen trees and the misty navy sky acted as a canvas.

One of the (then living) camper's overly illuminated and petrified face came into view. Nostrils flared and his quivering mouth hung agar. His head switched from the camera to the forest background behind.

Through the thick static the heavy panting and crunching bracken, their hushed voices were barely audible:

"This way…he was just over here, where the noise was c-coming from, Josh" the camper stammered on a fleeting breath, it was stolen by his dread. "I dunno what it was man!"

The crinkle of leaves quickly silenced both men.

"D-d-do you hear it?" one juddering voice muttered. Nothing answered.

Suddenly, a storm of growling, rasping snarls and thundering footsteps kicked up. They were getting closer.

Hesitation wore off and the campers reacted, well more so floundered in fright as the threat neared them at an alarming pace.

"Get back! It's a bear! It's a bear….no wait…it's not a bear! WHAT THE-*gurgling, choking, trickling of blood*" the man's neck was savagely sliced and then he fell forwards, face down in the damp mud.

The camera recorder was whipped this way and that and then finally smashed on impact. This was where the tape cut off, lapsing into static once more.

It left me with more questions than it answered. I rubbed over my weather beaten and unshaved face, my beard itching at my hand. I had been while out here…I thought it best after what happened with Jean. Time to think. I had heard Ororo was running things now, keeping the legacy going I assume. I just prayed the kids had recovered.

Through the maze of trees, about a quarter of a mile from here a wailing and almighty groan penetrated. It definitely came from something that was on its last legs.

Abandoning the camp location, I ventured off to find the source. Maybe it could offer more of an explanation?

Along the trail of drag marks were dottings of brightly coloured arrows. Yanking one from the ground I sniffed the sharpened tip…poison. It wasn't the kind that would kill you straight away; it was the kind that would deteriorate you slowly whilst turning your mind against you. Unnecessary cruelty in my book.

The forlorn cry came again, this time just a few meters up ahead. Pushing my way through the mizzling rain a huge black mass on the ground shifted and writhed in agony. There was the familiar scent of a bear that roamed the forests…one I had seen since I banished myself to this place. We had a mutual understanding.

Moving closer I seen through the clumps of blood matted fur the same brightly coloured arrow protruding from the neck. It flared up in another agonizing and insane roar. There was only one solution.

It's hollow black eyes connected with mine as my metal claws broke through my knuckles, sliding out slowly.

"Don't make me do this…" I pleaded on a tense voice. I knew the answer and so did it. I wouldn't let it suffer in torture; I knew all too well what that was like. I would have thanked someone to put me out of my misery…

_**Later…**_

The dim lights of the bar sign greeted me as I strode up to the town. The rain pelted down and was swept into my face as I paced my way furiously towards the dingy low town establishment. The sky was blotted out with the folds of thick black clouds.

I guess if I was Ororo, then this would be how the weather matches the mood.

I held the illegally and wrongly used arrow so tightly it threatened to snap in half. My brow furrowed deeper and a snarl rumbled in my throat as the familiar pickup truck was parked outside. It was them, for sure.

The door swung in more quickly than I thought, the stench of mingling beer, sweat and wet clothes confirmed the type of people I was dealing with. I had come for one in particular.

He wasn't anything big or impressive, no matter what his mannerisms wanted to believe…he was a coward and run away.

He was arrogantly leant up against the nearby high table, drink in hand and cap pulled low to give a shady air of mystery. What? Did he think this was his pathetic way of showing off?

"It just came out of no wheres! Like it knew we had all fallen asleep…" he spun his tales as I settled myself to hear this joke. Other eager and curious men positioned themselves towards this show. Nothing ever did happen in this part of the woods anyways. "Then when I saw it! I shots it good and true for what it did" he imitated the hand positions of his arrow launcher while a chuckle rippled through the audience.

I had seen enough.

The men disbanded into their television and gambling pass times.

I strolled up to the camper who nursed his strong alcoholic drink close. "Really bub? That's how it all happened? You're hero of the day when you killed that bear? How'd you kill it exactly?" I asked him keeping the hounds of anger at bay. I narrowed my cold steely glare at him.

"Err…well sir I used an arrow, good and true weapon designed to kill" he shrugged off after sizing me up and down and calculating wither he could take me. The fall of his face said it all.

After a tense moment I raised the arrow tip between our views, twiddling it between my fingers. "That's not what I found…an illegally poison drenched arrow head that would drive the bear out of its mind because you're just too much of a prissy to put it out of its misery yourself" I announced with a calm and thin voice. The bar fell silent and people started to take interest. I didn't mind, let them stare.

In a feeble attempt to regain his manliness the camper glanced around and quickly replied "I never dipped my arrows in nothing!" he snapped back with an overconfident twitch of his head.

Wrong answer.

In one rapid movement I burrowed the arrow straight through his hand and table, pinning him there. I had more to ask, and he didn't need to be anywhere right now.

"Well then bub, you have nothing to worry about" I replied smoothly.

He screamed indeed, shook and wailed in disbelief of what I had done. He desperately whipped his head around in an attempt to summon help. None of the brave came to assistance.

I picked up a nearby whisky, swirling and then swigging it down casually.

"Ask me where I got it"

He whimpered glaring up through watering eyes.

"Go on, ask me"

"W-W-where did you get i-i-it?"

"Ah well funny you should ask" I cocked my head slightly.

He wheezed and the sobbing started as he blubbered about the arrow through his hand. I had forgot what that kind of pain felt like.

"I found it in the back of a grizzly, where you put it…revenge after you disrespecting the place?" I edged my sneering face closer to his so he could grasp the intensity of my demeanour.

"i-i-I n-never seen it when it attacked us m-man…i-it was almost human! W-we couldn't get away" he spewed information out. But something just didn't click…you'd be sure it was a bear that attacked right?

Suddenly through the silence, there was a slow condescending clap.

"No…no one gets away…well apart from you. This one seemed to slip right through my claws Jimmy"

Internally I winced at the very voice, how it rasped and pierced my ears deep. I gradually was able to turn around to the sight I never wanted to see. One that continually popped up in my nightmares.

The camper spiralled into hysterics.

Victor Creed.

His long black trench coat was drenched from the rain, droplets trickled from the ends of his course facial and head hair. That arrogant smile was still engraved on his mouth, just as it had ever been! Instantly my huge muscles tensed and my claws immediately slid out in instinct.

As if things couldn't get any worse.

For years now I had held a burning loathing for my brother, what he had done and what he had become. We…like I had always wanted to believe…never even related. That connection was deceased.

"What do you want?" I demanded with a quaking voice as the temper was starting to bubble and stew over. My body started to inject adrenalin into the pulsing veins…time to fight.

"Oh nothing brother…just a drop by…see how you were keeping after all these years" he ambled over to the bar without a care in the world. It was almost he had forgotten what he had done to me! Intensively and suspense made up the uncomfortable atmosphere in this room in equal amounts. "In fact…I believe the last time we say each other it was Canada…16 years ago"

A pulsating pain radiated through my right temple, stabbing at my mind as memories rose. The ones I had buried deep and were riddled with emotional aguish. A perfect life ripped from me.

I knew he was pushing me, edging me closer to manipulate around his little nail. It was a skill only Victor possessed.

"Hmm yes…16 years ago when Kayla was still alive" he scrapped his nails along a pint of beer; they screeched and scratched along the mottled transparent surface.

I snapped. He had pushed the right buttons, stung the right nerves.

Rushing forward, stopping centimetres from his smirking face. My metal claws between us.

A startled gasp erupted from the men there.

"Don't you DARE say her name! I don't want you to even think about her" I hissed at him barely able to form words because I knew he didn't deserve any of my time. He ruined my perfect life, 5 years that could have been more…could have carried on contently if it wasn't for Victor's intervention

"Aw, still raw is it? I didn't think she was ALL that Jimmy, surely you have had better" he commented finishing his drink in one gulp.

There was a line. He crossed it. Now I was going to redraw the line in his blood!

My first swipe was to the side of his head, he reacted sharply and the very tips of my claws nicked his cheek. He landed heavily on the bar counter, shattering glasses and bottles under his weight.

The bar cleared and soon it was only us.

I stalked back and forth waiting for him to rise and defend himself like I knew he would. Now I could beat him…where as before, I was always the underdog.

A voice suddenly whispered in my right ear. On impulse wheeled around to be met with a stab to the neck, my eyes grew wide in shock. How had I not heard him move!?

Blood oozed down his bone claws, staining them in pride of his attack.

"You're letting you emotions get the better of you, pity. You could be so great, you just never try!" He said it like he was doing me a favour, sorting out my life which he dissolved!

In a futile attempt to snap back, I gurgled and bubbles with blood welling up in my mouth. You'd think I'd be used to the taste of rustic metal…

As if I were as light as a hair, he twitched his arm and I was hurdled towards the large glass cabinets behind the bar. The impact was deafening and I received a shower of prickly glass, splinters and an extensive drenching of various alcohols.

I had to take a moment, just to recover. A minute passed.

Hauling myself, the lacerations began to sew themselves back together. I had the determination to keep on fighting. Hoping over the cracked wooden bar counter I scanned the stillness.

On the third turn around I caught a scent, something resembling a wet dog. From the corner of my eye I saw a mass swooping down from the wooden rafters. It was too late to react.

His heavy boots rammed into my chest with such strength my breath was ripped from me and I was launched back a considerable few yards. Unfortunately the bar was only so big and the doors didn't stand much of a chance against me.

I skidded a few times on the wet road outside, the rain still cascading down and dim flickering street lights fought during the low mists. Victor kicked down the bits of door that still clutched to the building.

"I'd say you're even worse than when you fought me 16 years ago. What is it? given up? Beaten down and thinkin' that life owes you now? Well life doesn't owe people like you Jimmy, people like us" he ranted, believing he had the superiority of gods as he circled me.

Water and yellow tinted light twisted and obscured our sour faces as I took a defensive stance. Self doubt and something that could be called despair wriggled their way into my thoughts…maybe I had given up…maybe there was nothing to go on for.

Perhaps I had a life time of fighting and only realised now there wasn't the purpose to carry on.

Taking my half hearted shot I lunged at his lower abdomen where a puncture wound would do the most damage. The claws had just made victorious contact when my hopes in finishing this for now were swiftly decimated.

CLANNNNG, Crack!

His elbow gave a blunt dash to the back of my neck and head. The resounding metal noise was followed by the shattering of Victor's arm.

My body turned to water and I crumpled to the cracked tarmac. Tiny rivers of collected rain rushed around me as Victor's scuffed military boots came into view. He showed no sign of pain or change in his previous mood. It reconfirmed the notion of what an inhuman animal he really was.

"Pitiable! Look at what they've reduced you to over the years…now left to fend for yourself you can't even find the purpose. It's been right in front of your eyes the whole time" he sniggered and gazed around at his pretend audience in triumph.

Well fine, let him have the fight and let him have my life.

I honestly could never say I had been at my lowest point, rock bottom but if I had to try…it would have been now. It was beyond the point of despair or fury, rage or suffering, it was just numb now. A numbness that was like if I had been stunned with tasers or excessive shock, a floating feeling of nothingness.

Victor's words were barely registering at this stage but I caught the last few.

"So then tell me…how is the kid?"

I sat bolt upright. As if woken from a nightmare with a cold bucket of water my breathing returned at an overwhelming rate which I couldn't keep up with and my senses were suddenly slammed into overdrive. My eyes blinked quickly and I rocked ever so slightly back and forth as gasping racked my lungs.

Kid!? What kid? He…he was talking about Kayla only a moment ago!? Did he mean Laura?…I can't breathe yet, need to calm down…C-could there be a kid?

No…surely not, I'd be impossible!

I momentary look around feeling abandoned with a truck load of questions and no way to answer them, with certainly in no condition to make a plan of what to do next.

Painfully I rubbed my beating chest under my wet checked shirt and struggled to my shaky feet with a reluctant grunt. What a night this had turned out to be! Met my brother, got beaten up like I was 12 again and lost the hunter…

"Do not bother going after them…they will all die in the same truck a week from now…" a girly and foreign voice weaved its way through the storm.

Hardly able to look over my left shoulder, shapes of fierily red hair was tugged every directions by the weather and a looming black umbrella towered over a petite figure. My senses told me she wasn't from around these parts, somewhere far east.

"Oh yeah sure! how'd you know something like that?" I grunted back at her tugging the overcoat around me like it was going to do some use.

Only the pattering of rain and the howl of the wind surfing that through the many trees could be heard.

"I've been looking for you for over a year Logan-san"

I raised my sliced eyebrow and strained my neck to the side for view because I was too stubborn to turn around after that failure of a fight.

There was something about this one that told me…I wouldn't be walking away unchanged.

But Kayla…

After that I started to question everything and all possibilities.

Maybe even the inkling that…there might be some lost child?

Out there, alone and afraid without me.

It seemed like a farfetched idea

Well, until…


End file.
